Avondpoot's en Appelvacht's fanfiction/ Sparrowfeather's Vengeance / deel 2
HOOFDSTUK 4 (door Appelvacht) Vuurvlam was in het kamp, met Vederkit en Vogellied. Het was nacht. De maan scheen in het kamp. Voor kittens was het verboden om de kraamkamer zelfs uit te komen, omdat het zo onveilig was. Luchtster was naar Maanpoel gereist, om de andere medicijnkatten en leiders te ontmoeten. Toen kwam er een DonderClangeur het kamp binnen. Vuurvlams haren gingen recht overeind staan, en sprong de open plek op. Hij blies tegen de DonderClanpoes, en zag ineens dat het Saliegloed was. Ze was ook nog gewond. Zezza, een voormalige zwerfkat en nu medicijnkatleerling, holde naar buiten. 'Saliegloed!' riep ze verrast. 'Wat doe je hier? Wacht maar, ik genees je wonden.' Vederkit blies naar de DonderClankrijger. 'Een aanvaller!' riep ze. Ondertussen had de hele SchaduwClan zich op de open plek verzameld. 'Saliegloed.' miauwde de SchaduwClancommandant, Bladstaart kil. 'De moordenaar..' murmelde ze. 'Hij zat me achterna... en toen jaagde hij me de grens over. Sorry. Ik ga.' Zezza knikte. 'Dit is alles wat ik kon doen.' Toen verdween Saliegloed. Vuurvlam zuchtte. 'Bladstaart, morgen ben ik weg. Ik ben door de SterrenClan gekozen om samen met drie andere katten de moordenaar te vermoorden.' Bladstaart boog zijn kop. 'We zullen jou miet tegenhouden. Ik vertel het morgen tegen Luchtster. HOOFDSTUK 5 (door Avondpoot) Saliegloed wou eigenlijk helemaal niet terug naar het woud, maar ze moest wel. Met grote tegenzin liep ze door de lange gallerij van bomen, haar ogen flitsten angstig heen en weer. Haar nek was amper helemaal genezen, daarvoor was het te erg. De moordenaar had haar ruggengraat net gemist, anders was ze nu dood. Het leek alsof ze overal die roodoranje ogen zag oplichten, en het engste daaraan was dat de pupil zo klein was dat het op een streep leek. Ze liet haar kop naar de grond wijzen om hem niet te overbelasten, en liep door. Toen ze bij het kamp was liep ze regelrecht naar het medicijnhol. Zachthart schoot overeind."O heilige Sterrenclan, Saliegloed!!! Wat is er gebeurd?!!!" Ze kwam voor haar staan en keek vol gruwel naar de opnieuw bloedende wonde op haar nek."Ik werd aangevallen door de moordenaar, en Bergpels is dood." Meer kon ze niet doen, want ze was uitgeput inelkaar gezakt."Ik ben naar de Schaduwclan gerend voor hulp, maar moest vlug weer weg." Zachthart greep alle spinrag, goudsbloem en smeerwortel bij elkaar de ze had, en nam ook vlug nog wa papaverzaadjes. Ze wreef goudsbloem over het spinrag, en ze deed hetzelfde met de smeerwortels. Dan legde ze het naar kruiden ruikende verband op haar nek."Dat moet beter gaan, maar je gaat in geen geval naar buiten!" Haar stem klonk streng. Saliegloed's moed zakte haar in de schoenen. Hoe moest ze de moordenaar dan gaan zoeken?"Ik hou je vannacht hier." Zachthart maakte een nest klaar, en Saliegloed ging er met tegenzin inliggen."Ik kan nu een oogje op je houden, het is bijna zeker dat die afschuwelijke wonde zal gaan ontsteken!! Met wat heeft hij je aangevallen?" Saliegloed zuchte."Zijn klauwen heeft hij in mijn nek geramd en dan heeft hij erin blijven bijten tot ik hem kon afschudden..." Meer zei ze niet, ze was doodop en sloot haar ogen. HOOFDSTUK 6 (door Appelvachtje) Vuurvlam stond de volgende ochtend vroeg op. Vandaag zou hij met de tocht beginnen. Weinig katten waren wakker, dus kon Vuurvlam het kamp gemakkelijk uitglippen. Bij het eiland waren Roospoel en IJsvlek er al. Saliegloed kwam er ook al aan. 'We gaan.' miauwde IJsvlek snel. 'En ik neem de leiding, want ik ben commandant.' Ze ging snel voorop, met de blinde Roospoel. 'Saliegloed en Vuurvlam. Waarom twee van die sukkels?' zuchtte Roospoel. IJsvlek mompelde iets. Saliegloed en Vuurvlam trippelden achteraan. 'Ik denk niet dat ik ooit mijn Clan terug zal zien!' riep Saliegloed. Vuurvlam hoorde IJsvlek en Roospoel giechelen. 'Watje!' riep Roospoel. Vuurvlam gromde. Waarom moest de SterrenClan zulke arrogante poezen uitkiezen! Toen slofde hij verder, achter de poezen aan. De volgende ochtend was Saliegloed ineens vriendinnen met Roospoel en IJsvlek geworden. Vuurvlam besloot dat poezen de gekste katten van de wereld waren. De katten kwamen bij de Zinkendezonplaats aan. 'Cool!' riep Saliegloed. De drie katten (Vuurvlam was nog aan het slapen :3) gingen het gebied verkennen. Toen Vuurvlam wakker werd was er al prooi om te eten. Snel stond hij op, rekte zich uit en stapte het hol uit. Het was mooi, zonnig weer. Het enige wat hij nog nodig had was een goed humeur. Kon hij zijn jong maar zien. Vederkit zou de volgende dag leerling worden. En wat zou ze nu denken? Dat haar vader gestorven was? Vuurvlam ging terug het hol in, en at zijn prooi. Daarna ging hij naar de poezen. IJsvlek was in het water vissen aan het vangen, en Roospoel zat met haar poot in het zand de tekenen. Saliegloed rolde over het zand. 'Hey, Vuurvlam! Er is genoeg prooi in het water te vinden! Kom ook!' riep IJsvlek. Vuurvlam was een van de zwemmers (katten die ook vis vangen) in de SchaduwClan. Alleen SchaduwClan had zwemmers. 'Oke..' gromde Vuurvlam humeurig. Toen liep Vuurvlam achter de grijze, cyperse poes aan. HOOFDSTUK 7 (door Avondpoot) Saliegloed rekte zich nog eens stevig uit na een lange wandeling bij de kliffen van de zinkendezonplaats. Ze gaf haar schouder een lik, en draaide haar kop. Vuurvlam en IJsvlek waren wat aan het pootjebaden en vissen. Saliegloed voelde een kleine vlaag verdriet. Kon zij ook maar zwemmen... Ze sloot haar ogen en rook de wind die om haar heen suisde en kolkte, bruisend als water. Dan viel het haar op dat ze een schram op haar poot had. Op niets anders lettend likte ze de wonde schoon, opeens werdt ze achteruit gerukt, en voordat ze een gil kon slaken had iemand zijn klauwen over haar neus gehaald. Saliegloed worstelde in stilte met haar aanvaller, naar adem snakkend, en verblindt door het bloed in haar ogen. Opeens werdt hij van haar gerukt, IJspoel haalde haar klauwen over zijn flank en Vuurvlam greep hem aan zijn nekvel vast zodat hij niet kon bewegen. Saliegloed was verzwakt ineengekrompen op de grond, haar ogen groot van angst. De aanvaller was een eenling, met amandelvormige gouden ogen en een bleekgrijze vacht. Saliegloed knipperde even het bloed uit haar ogen, stak haar klauwen uit en sprong naar voren. Ze ramde de kater tegen de grond en zette hem klem. Er schoot een warm flitsje door zijn ogen, en hij worstelde om los te komen. Toen reet hij Saliegloed's keel open. Ze krijste en smakte achteruit, terwijl IJspoel op de kater sprong, haar ogen brandend van woede. Ze pinde hem stevig tegen de grond, en keek woest op hem neer. Saliegloed hoestte bloed, en keek met grote ogen naar de eenling. Roospoel knielde bij haar neer."Alles oké?" Vroeg ze trillend. Saliegloed knikte versuft, en dan wist de eenling zich los te rukken. Er liep een diep klauwspoor over zijn oog, zijn oor was gescheurd en bloed van zijn flank droop op de grond. Saliegloed stond op en liep naar hem toe, een lichte en dromerige blik in haar ogen."Schors?" Murmelde ze. Haar oude vriend straalde toen hij haar herkende, Vuurvlam, Roospoel en IJsvlek keke stomverbaast en onbegrijpend."SCHORS!" Gilde Saliegloed vol vreugde."O Schors!!!!! Ik heb je zo gemist!!!!!" Tranen van blijdschap sprongen in haar ogen. Schors woonde vroeger bij de clans, maar hij was weggetrokken. Saliegloed en hij waren onafscheidelijk geweest. Ze viel hem in de poten, terwijl hij achterover tuimelde. Ze drukte haar neus tegen de zijne aan, en staarde in die puur gouden ogen. Ze had haar liefde teruggevonden! HOOFDSTUK 8 (door Appelvacht) Vuurvlam's mond viel open toen hij Saliegloed en die zogenaamde Schors zag. 'Achteruit, Saliegloed!' riep Roospoel. 'Hij is de moordenaar!' siste IJsvlek. Ze sprong op IJsvlek, nadat Vuurvlam Saliegloed aan de kant had geschoven. 'IJsvlek heeft de moordenaar dodelijk verwond. Hij kan ieder moment doodgaan.' miauwde Vuurvlam. Toen werd Saliegloed woedend. 'IK WIL DAT IE BLIJFT LEVEN!' krijste Saliegloed. 'Waarom zpuden we hem laten leven? Hij heeft mijn broer Klitvacht gedoodt.' gromde Roospoel. 'Ja, en de kat die mij aanviel lijkt op hem.' miauwde Vuurvlam. 'Jij.' miauwde IJsvlek. 'Gaat jezelf verdrinken in de zee, of ik doe je wat.' Saliegloed werd woedend en sprong bovenop IJsvlek. 'Rustig, Saliegloed!' riep IJsvlek beledigd. 'Jij gaat hem maar helen. Ik doe het niet.' IJsvlek draaide zich om, en staarde naar de zee. Roospoel ging naast haar zitten. Vuurvlam hoorde dat IJsvlek huilde. Saliegloed legde de spinnenwebben die ze had meegonemen op Schors' wonden. 'Vuurvlam..' kreunde Schors. Vuurvlam draaide zich om. 'Ik herriner me je nog... als kitten..' Vuurvlam keek hem verbaasd aan. Hij kon hem nooit als kitten gezien hebben. 'Dat kan niet.' miauwde Vuurvlam. Schors schudde langzaam zijn hoofd. 'Vuurkit. IJskit en Rooskit. Dat waren Saliegloed's nestgenoten. Ze waren verdwenen na een Grote Vergadering. Mara ik denk dat ... jullie het zijn...' Vuurvlam keek geschokt naar IJsvlek en Roospoel, en daarna naar Saliegloed. 'Maar IJzelbloem en Arendvleugel zijn mijn ouders!' protesteerde Roospoel. Vuurvlam wist dat Schors een leerling genaamd Schorspoot tijdens Vuurvlam's geboorte. 'Wezelhart en Dageraadster, DonderClans vorige leider zijn jullie ouders. Niet jullie pleegmoeder en vader.' Uit Vuurvlam's ogen kwamen tranen. 'Dat is niet waar!' riep hij, en rende weg. HOOFDSTUK 9 (door Avondpoot) Saliegloed voelde een heel ander soort verdriet. Schors was dus haar halfbroer... en ze hield van hem. Ze legde de spinrag op zijn wonden beter."Ik..." Haar stem stierf weg en liet een brok in haar keel achter."Saliegloed..." Schors had het even moeilijk, en kon haar niet aankijken."Ik hou van jou... maar als we familie zijn kan dat niet..." Tranen sprongen in Saliegloed's ogen. Ze haalde diep adem. Schors keek naar een holte in de rotsen, diep en gapend."Ik wil onder vier ogen met je spreken..." murmelde hij. Saliegloed knikte zachtjes en hielp hem naar beneden. Eenmaal daar ging Schors dicht tegen haar aan zitten."Ik denk dat halfzus-en broer wel partners mogen zijn. Tot slot van rekening weet niemand het, en..." Hij slikte even."Ik hou van jou..." Hij bloosde even. Saliegloed sloot haar ogen en ging op de grond zitten. Die was vreemd genoeg bedekt met een dikke laag mos en gras. Ze rolde om waardoor ze neerlag."Je bloedt nog." Snorde Schors. Saliegloed voelde schuldgevoel van hem afkomen."Ik herkende je eerst niet... je rook anders toen ik jou ontmoette, je was jonger." Saliegloed knikte."Ik was pas een kwart maan krijger. Dat is dus vijf manen geleden, het leek een eeuwigheid." Schors ging ook liggen. Nu waren hun ogen op gelijke hoogte. Ze staarden even naar elkaar, tot Schors spontaan in de lach schoot. Saliegloed schaterde mee."Goede ouwe tijd, toch?!!!" Gierde ze. De schaterlach echode door de grot. Schors grinnikte nog even na."heh, heh, heh... was dat effe leuk..." Hij rekte zich spinnend uit. Saliegloed barstte weer in lachen uit. Schors gooide zich op haar en ze begonnen speels te schijnvechten."Je bent sterker!" Riep Saliegloed verrast."Laatst duwde ik je gewoon om!" Ze gaf hem een por tussen zijn ribben."Wel, training kan geen kwaad, nietwaar?" Opeens stormde IJsvlek binnen. Ze leek razend, en Saliegloed wist ineens niet meer of de poes zich wel zou kunnen beheersen. IJsvlek barstte uit in een tirade over vanalles en nogwat, exclusief Saliegloed en Schors. Uiteindelijk was Saliegloed het spuugzat."HOU JE KOP!!! HOU JE KOP GEWOON!!!! JIJ BAZIG STUK VOSSENSTRONT!" IJsvlek leek helemaal beledigd, alsof ze een klap in haar gezicht had gekregen. Dan dook ze in elkaar, klaar om aan te vallen. Saliegloed voelde een woeste voldoening."Waar wacht je op, kleine kitten!" Siste ze. IJsvlek gromde woest, nog steeds proberend kalm te blijven. Uiteindelijk, totaal onverwachts, grauwde ze en haalde uit. Saliegloed voelde een flits van vuur, het volgende moment klapte ze neer op de grond. Pijn verdoofde haar zintuigen, ze hoorde Schors schreeuwen, voelde een spat bloed van IJsvlek... dan stonden IJsvlek en Schors woest tegenover elkaar, Schors keek angstig in Saliegloed's richting, en dan weer naar IJsvlek. IJsvlek leek alleen maar geschokt en angstig, niet meer woest. Ze deinsde achteruit. En rende weg. Schors rende naar Saliegloed toe, die het puntige voorwerp in haar buik voelde steken. IJsvlek had haar weggemept, en ze was op een scherpe stalagmiet die uit de grond stak gevallen, die haar had doorboord. Dan kreeg ze in een flits alle pijn binnen, en kon een snerpende gil niet onderdrukken. Ze perste het uit haar, alsof ze door doorns doorboord werd."Schors!!!" Kreunde ze, bloed droop over de grond."Schors, help....!!!!!!" Haar vriend begon haar overeind te hijsen, tot hij haar om kon rollen om haar buik te bestuderen. Saliegloed voelde misselijkheid, en het leek alsof ze in twee gedeeld was door de stalagmiet."Heilige.. sterren... clan..." Hijgde ze. Schors legde een poot op de wonde, waar bij iedere ademteug bloed uit golfde."Blijf hier, ik... ik moet Roospoel halen, of Vuurvlam, waar zijn ze???!!!" Schors speurde het terrein waar ze uitzicht op hadden af. Roospoel zat op een helling, Vuurvlam zat bij haar. Ze waren zo te zien druk aan het praten."Blijf liggen, adem zo zacht mogelijk..." Murmelde Schors koortsachtig. Hij stormde het hol uit, en Saliegloed voelde golven van angst door zich heen trekken."Schors, kom alsjeblieft snel terug...." jammerde ze zachtjes en kreunend. De korte stalagmiet was besmeurd met haar bloed, Saliegloed wendde haar blik af, ze begon te trillen van de moeite die het haar kostte om wakker te blijven. Waar bleef Schors nu?! Ze kreunde zwakjes, en haar ogen begonnen zich te sluiten. Dan klonken er pootstappen. Er knielden drie katten bij haar neer."Saliegloed, ben je wakker??!!!!" Vroeg Schors paniekerig. Saliegloed mompelde zachtjes."Heb je spinrag, Roospoel?- dankje," Schors drukte het tegen haar diepe wonde. Dan kwam er een vierde kat bij."Ik wou niet- als ze sterft-" IJsvlek's stem stokte. Er viel een stilte, iedereen volgde Saliegloed's ademritme. Als ze zou sterven vol liefde, zou haar partner haar dan tot leven wekken, zoals in de legendes? Of waren het gewoon sprookjes geweest? Wat het ook was, het kon haar niets schelen. Als ze zou terugkeren uit de dood, zou dat het mooiste moment in haar leven zijn... Ze ging zeker sterven, daar was geen twijfel van. Ze had zich groot gehouden, niemand wist dat ze op het randje van de dood balanceerde. Ze opende haar ogen met een gigantische krachtinspanning."Schors..." ze legde haar poot op die van haar vriend."Ik hou van jou... vaarwel... ik zal je nooit vergeten," Het kwam er glad uit, hoe erg ze ook gewond was, voor laatste woorden, kon ze alles. Ze sidderde even. Dan stokte haar adem. Vervolgens overspoelde een golf van duisternis, gemengd met sterrenlicht, haar. HOOFDSTUK 10 (door Appelvacht) Vuurvlam, IJsvlek en Roospoel keken verveeld toe hoe Saliegloed stierf. 'Ik weet niet wat me bezielde toen ik dat over Saliegloed zei..' miauwde IJsvlek. 'Nee, Saliegloed!' jammerde Schors. Vuurvlam gaapte. 'Kunnen we nu gaan slapen? Ik ben moe.' klaagde Vuurvlam. 'Ja, ik ook.' miauwde Roospoel. 'Kom, IJsvlek, Vuurvlam. We gaan naar het hol om morgen weer verder te gaan.' IJsvlek bleef nog staan. 'Ik ben geschokt!' riep ze uit. Vuurvlam was verbaasd. 'De IJsvlek die ik ken doet nooit zo.' miauwde Vuurvlam. 'Kom nou maar mee, we kunnen niets meer doen.' IJsvlek zuchtte. 'Ok.' Toen trippelden de katten naar het hol achter de duinen. 'Ik ben verdrietig.' fluisterde Roospoel. Vuurvlam keek haar nog verbaasder aan. 'Ben ik dan de enige die niet verdrietig is? Nou goed, ik neem de leiding, omdat jullie zo vol verdriet zitten.' IJsvlek knikte, en Roospoel deed niets. 'Hallo?' miauwde een bekende stem. 'Saliegloed!' riep IJsvlek blij. 'W....Waarom....Hoe...?' stotterde Roospoel. 'Schors had mijn lijk in een heldere bron gelegd. Toen was ik ineens weer levend.' 'Waar is Schors, de moordenaar eigenlijk?' vroeg Vuurvlam. 'Dan nemen we hem mee naar het eiland.' Saliegloed schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee. Ik heb een teken gekregen dat Schors het niet is.' Vuurvlam gromde. 'Dood hem dan maar.' beval Vuurvlam. 'Nee! Hij is mijn partner! Ik zou hem nooit doden!' Vuurvlam keek haar furieus aan. 'Wou je dat hij mij had gedood? Hij heeft mij, en jou proberen te vermoorden. Ik doe het wel.' Vuurvlam stapte langs Saliegloed, en rende de duinen in. HOOFDSTUK 11 (door Avondpoot) "NEE!! Vuurvlam nee!!!!" Schreeuwde Saliegloed. Ze stormde hem achterna, maar was niet snel genoeg. Toen ze er aankwam had Vuurvlam Schors aan aangevallen, en de katers waren woest aan het vechten. Saliegloed ramde Vuurvlam weg, en pinde hem tegen de grond."IK BEN JE ZUS!!! VERDOMME!" Krijste ze."Niet waar! Ik geloof je niet!" Spuugde Vuurvlam."O NEE?!!!" Saliegloed toonde haar rechterpoot, waarvan de kussentjes gitzwart waren."JOUW ZUS HAD ZWARTE KUSSENTJES AAN EEN VAN HAAR POTEN!" Nu leek Vuurvlam te twijfelen."Maar ik HEB geen zussen of broers..." Zijn stem stierf weg."Die stomme profetie kan mij geen bal schelen! Het heeft me nooit iets kunnen schelen!" Grauwde Saliegloed."Ik ga weg! Ik kan die reis toch nooit votooien!!!" Vuurvlam knipperde even met zijn ogen."Waarom niet?" Saliegloed stond op."Omdat ik zwanger ben natuurlijk, jij wist het nog niet, gelukkig..., en ik ga weg met Schors. Hij wordt immers vader." Ze snoof, liep naar Schors toe, trok hem overeind en liep aan zijn zijde de grot uit."Ga jij maar de echte moordenaar zoeken, ik weet al wie het is, maar ik hou het niet meer uit." Ze liep de helling over, tot ze bij een goed verstopte tunnel kwamen. Schors liep dicht tegen haar aan, hij had al geweten dat ze zwanger was. Ze liepen de tunnel in, heel diep in de aarde. Vuurvlam of een van de anderen zou hen hier nooit komen zoeken. Toen ze vele kilometers verder in een hol gingen liggen, was Saliegloed doodmoe."Er zijn hier vissen, ik kan voor je jagen als het moet." Miauwde Schors zacht. Saliegloed schudde haar kop."Ik ben hoogzwanger, het zal niet lang meer duren voor jij vader wordt." Ze glimlachte zachtjes. Een kleine week later... "Het doet pijn..." Saliegloed nestelde zich dieper in Schors' vacht."Het is oké, ik zal wel voor je zorgen..." Miauwde die terug."Bedankt..." Er viel een stilte, die alleen doorbroken werd door het zachte gekreun en gewoel van Saliegloed. Dan slaakte ze een zachte gil, en de eerste kitten begon te komen. Schors duwde zachtjes met zijn poten op haar flank, en het begon sneller te gaan."Bijna... bijna...." Hijgde Saliegloed. Dan was het jong geboren. Hij leek sprekend op schors, dezelfde bruine vacht glansde in het maanlicht dat door een kier naar binnen scheen. Maar er kwamen geen andere jongen."Ik heb een jong!" Miauwde Saliegloed blij. Schors snorde ook."Hij lijkt op jou!" Miauwde Saliegloed."Vind je? Hij heeft jouw oren, ze zijn ook zo recht, en volgens mij heb ik een kortere staart!" Antwoordde Schors vrolijk. Saliegloed knikte en begon het jong te wassen. het piepte zachtjes en begon bij haar te drinken, hij duwde met zijn kleine pootjes tegen haar buik."Ik denk dat we door moeten, als we heel goed op onze zoon letten kan je hem dragen." Miauwde Schors. Saliegloed knikte."Ik zal hem warm houden, beloofd." HOOFDSTUK 12 (door Appelvacht) 'Nee!' IJsvlek's kreet galmde door het bos wara de katten zich verborgen hielden. 'Roospoel!' riep Vuurvlam vol verdriet. Het lijk van de blinde poes hing aan een tak. 'We moeten haar begraven. En Saliegloed zoeken. Ze moet het weten!' IJsvlek knikten. De katten waren niet erg ver weg. Dus renden ze richting de zinkendezonplaats, en Saliegloed en Schors' huis. Aangekomen bij de grot... 'Saliegloed!' riep IJsvlek. Saliegloed sprong blazend overeind. 'Waar is Roospoel?' vroeg ze toen. 'Dat is het juist..... De moordenaar heeft weer toegeslagen..' mompelde Vuurvlam. Saliegloed keek geschrokken. 'E....Echt? Schors, hou mijn jongen hier. Ik heb nog een taak te doen.' Schors knikte wanhopig, en Saliegloed en de twee andere katten vertrokken. 'Ik denk dat Spreeuwveder dit allles deed.' miauwde Saliegloed ineens. Vuurvlam en IJsvlek keken haar aan alsof ze gek was. 'Dat kan niet. Spreeuwveder is allang verdwenen uit de Clans. En hij is dood. Ik heb het zelf zien gebeuren.' miauwde IJsvlek. Saliegloed zuchtte. 'Hij is inderdaad wel mijn halfbroer... Ik bedoel, onze halfbroer.' Toen keek Vuurvlam haar boos aan. 'Jij gelooft al die onzin dus?' miauwde hij verbaasd. 'Nou, ik niet. En Roospoel had gezegd dat Klitvacht haar broer is.' legde Vuurvlam uit. Saliegloed draaide eigenwijs haar kop de andere kant op, en IJsvlek zei nog steeds niets. Roospoel was tijdens de reis haar beste vriendin geweest. HOOFDSTUK 13 (door Avondpoot) Saliegloed keek boos naar Vuurvlam. Hij had haar alles ontnomen. Hij geloofde haar niet meer, en nu moest ze ook nog haar enige zoon verlaten. Ze liep straal langs hem heen, tot ze vooraan liep. IJsvlek was doodstil, en Vuurvlam verveelde zich duidelijk. Het was veel beter geweest toen ze dood was, dan had ze haar clangenoten gezien... Droevig liep ze door. Was ze maar bij Schors gebleven... haar jong had melk nodig! Het schoot haar meteen te binnen, en ze draaide zich met een ruk om, waardoor Vuurvlam tegen haar op botste."Hé!" Riep hij boos."MIJN JONG!! MIJN JONG HEEFT ME NODIG!!" Jammerde ze. Ze liep hem omver, terug, en Vuurvlam kwam haar achterna."We hebben een missie!!!" Schreeuwde hij. Maar dan struikelde Saliegloed over iets zachts. Iets kleins. Iets kwetsbaars, en zo bekend als wat. Haar blik schoot omlaag, en daar lag haar enige zoontje. Haar jong. De gil die ze daarna slaakte scheurde de ijzige lucht in stukken, en galmde door het woud en de plaatsen errond."NEEEEE!!!!!" Tranen stroomden over haar wangen, en ze trok haar jong naar zich toe."NEEE!!!! DAT KAN NIET!!! HET MAG NIET!!!" Ze kon het niet aanzien om dat slappe lijfje in haar poten te houden, dus drukte ze het tegen haar borst. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht vol verdriet."Waarom jij? Je was nog zo klein..." Fluisterde ze. Dan zag ze iets bij de plek waar hij gelegen had. Het was de veer van een spreeuw. "Dit was het." Siste ze."Dit was het toppunt." Ze groef snel een mooie kuil in de grond, bedekte hem met bloemen en legde haar jong er voorzichtig in. Dan deed ze het dicht, liep Vuurvlam voorbij, en ging op het zandpad staan."KOM HIER, SPREEUWVEDER!!!! KOM HIER EN VERMOORD ME!!!!!!!!" Ze kon niet meer. Ze wou niet meer leven. IJvlek mocht maar aan Schors gaan vertellen dat ze dood was, als het zover was. Ze wou haar vrienden niet meer zien sterven, dan zou ze gek worden. Een soepele, bruine gedaante maakte zich los uit het hoge gras aan weerszijden van de weg. Spreeuwveder likte triomfantelijk aan zijn met bloed besmeurde poot."Mooi, nu is het jouw beurt om te sterven. Wees klaar om die Sterrenclan van jou te ontmoeten." HOOFDSTUK 14 (door Appelvacht) Vuurvlam rende samen met IJsvlek richting de plek waar Saliegloed heen ging. Bij de grot hoorden de twee katten geschreeuw. 'NEE! DAT KAN NIET! HET MAG NIET!' IJsvlek en Vuurvlam keken elkaar geschrokken aan. 'Kom! We gaan naar binnen.' miauwde Vuurvlam. In de grot zagen ze Spreeuwveder staan. 'Spreeuwveder?' vroeg Vuurvlam verbaasd. 'Vuurlam. En IJsvlek. Leuk jullie te zien.' snoof hij. 'Saliegloed!'' riep IJsvlek. Spreeuwveder had Saliegloed in een hoekje gedreven en stond op het punt haar te vermoorden. Vuurvlam gromde en sprong tussen hen in, waardoor hij zelf verwond werd. 'Wegwezen, stinkende haarbal!' siste IJsvlek naar Spreeuwveder, die maakte dat hij wegkwam. 'S....S....Saliegloed......Het spijt me....... Dat ik je niet.....geloofde....' mompelde Vuurvlam. Saliegloed stond geschokt boven hem. 'Vuurvlam! Nee, ga niet dood!' jammerde ze. 'Doe dan iets!' riep IJsvlek boos. Vuurvlam sloot zijn ogen en voelde dat Salegloed iets op zijn wond deed. 'Vuurvlam.' mompelde een stem. 'Je zult niet sterven. Nu niet, in ieder geval. Ooit wel.' Vuurvlam herkende de stem. 'Roospoel?' Er kwam geen antwoord. 'Ik zal terugkeren. Ik moet mijn taak voltooien!' '' HOOFDSTUK 15 (door Avondpoot) Saliegloed staarde naar het hoopje aarde waar ze haar jong had begraven. Hij moest een naam hebben, dus dacht ze goed na. Vlam. Hij zou Vlam heten. Naar Vuurvlam, Saliegloed had geen idee waarom, maar het leek de mooiste naam."Vaarwel Vlam, we zullen je missen..." Fluisterde ze. Vuurvlam lag een eindje verder in zijn nest, hij woelde. Saliegloed zuchtte. Ze was geen moeder meer, haar enige zoon was vermoord door Spreeuwveder... Ze voelde een strakke knoop in haar maag, die ijskoud werd. Ze kon niet meer! Ze kon het echt niet meer volhouden!!! De grond begaf het onder haar poten, het volgende moment lag ze met haar ogen gesloten over het graf van haar kitten."Waarom moest jij nou net weggaan, schatje?" Fluisterde ze verdrietig. "Zou hij ons zien?" Saliegloed keek naar de sterren. Schors likte zachtjes haar oren."Wie weet, hopelijk is hij gelukkig, waar hij nu ook is..." IJsvlek slaapt al, en Vuurvlam zit een eindje verder diep nadenken naar Schors en Saliegloed te staren. Zou hij aan Vogellied en Vederkit denken, zijn jong en partner? Of ook aan zijn clan en alles wat hij achtergelaten had? Ze hadden minder bij de clans achtergelaten dan tijdens de reis zelf, dacht Saliegloed grimmig. Dan zweefde er een blauw veertje voorbij, met zuiver witte streepjes en spikkels. Saliegloed staarde er gehypnotiseerd naar, ze had veren altijd al aantrekkelijk gevonden als kitten... Ze stond dromerig op en begon hem te volgen, Schors had he te druk met naar de beek verderop te kijken, en een jong konijn dat aan het knagen was aan een stronk. Saliegloed liep gevaarlijk slippend de kloof af, langs de steile en van de regen nat geworden helling. Opeens slipte ze weg, het laatste wat ze voor zich zag was een groepje struiken, met Spreeuwveder erin verscholen. Het volgende moment was er geen grond meer onder haar poten en viel ze met een snerpende gil omlaag. Dan smakte ze languit op een plateau van rotsen, en een stekende pijn schoot door haar heup en voorpoot."Saliegloed!" Vuurvlam stormde naar beneden."Ben je oké?!" Saliegloed hees zich overeind met haar voorpoten."Vuurvlam, hij is daar!" Fluisterde ze. Het volgende moment werd zij weggemept en Vuurvlam besprongen, dan hoorde ze twee katers vechten. Spreeuwveder was omlaag gesprongen. Haar hoofd tolde nog van de val, maar Saliegloed sprong naar voren. Zonder zich zelf maar om te draaien sloeg Spreeuwveder in haar maag, waardoor ze achterover geworpen werd en van de rand van het plateau gleed. Ze boorde haar nagels in de rotsen, maar die waren glibberig en nat. Dan werd Vuurvlam weggemept, en het duurde te lang voor hij weer opstond. Tegen dan had Spreeuwveder zijn klauwen en Saliegloed's poten geboord, en ze was achterover gevallen, vele staartlengten naar beneden, tot ze de grond met en doffe klap raakte en roerloos bleef liggen. HOOFDSTUK 16 (door Appelvachtje) Met een vacht vol modder, rende Vuurvlam op Spreeuwveder af. 'Blijf van mijn zus af!' blies hij. Spreeuwveder siste. 'Ze is ook mijn zus, hoor. En jij bent mijn broer.' Vuurvlam bevroor. Hij was familie van een van de grootste verraders van de Clans. Toen voelde hij een pijn. Spreeuwveder was nu op hem gesprongen. 'Jij bent mijn familie niet! Niemand zou zoiets vreselijks met familie doen!' Spreeuwveder lachte vals. 'De SterrenClan heeft ons gestuurd om jou mee te nemen naar onze Clans.' De twee katers waren toen even stil. 'SterrenClan.' spuugde Spreeuwveder. 'Een stel nutteloze dode geesten. Ze gooiden mij uit m'n Clan.' Vuurvlam gromde. Hij was enorm uitgeput. En verzwakt, door zijn wonden. 'Je bent te zwak om nog te winnen.' siste Spreeuwveder. 'Weet je wat? Ik gooi je in het ravijn, net zoals ik met Saliegloed deed.' Vuurvlam keek bang om naar het ravijn, met een grijs figuurtje erin. Toen klonk er een bekende stem. 'BLIJF VAN HEM AF!' het was IJsvlek. 'Te laat.' Spreeuwveder grijnsde en duwde Vuurvlam het ravijn in. 'VUURVLAM! NEE!' riep ze met tranen in haar ogen. Vuurvlam begon ook te huilen. 'Het spijt me.... dat we deze opdracht niet samen, met z'n vieren, zouden afronden. Maar je bent niet alleen.' "Alleen" was het laatste woord wat hij ooit zou zeggen, besefte Vuurvlam. Toen voelde hij dat hij op een stalagmiet landde. De scherpe steen doorboorde zijn lijf, en hij slaakte een kreet. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..' Toen stierf hij, met zijn ogen wijd opengesperd. 'Saliegloed en IJsvlek moeten het nu doen zonder mij, en Roospoel.' mompelde Vuurvlam toen alles zwart voor hem werd. HOOFDSTUK 17 (door Avondpoot) Het leek alsof Saliegloed eeuwen op die harde, grijze ondergrond lag. Met de wereld in twee delen, die onder haar, en die boven haar. Alsof alles bestond uit de demensie's van haar lichaam. Verderop zat IJsvlek met haar neus in Vuurvlam's vacht. Dan stapte er een figuur tevoorschijn, Roospoel was -zoals ze beloofd had- teruggekeerd."Waar is Saliegloed?" Vroeg ze nadat ze haar droevige blik van Vuurvlam's roerloze lichaam had afgewendt."Ze is als eerste in het ravijn geduwd..." Murmelde IJsvlek. Roospoel liep naar Saliegloed toe, haar ogen waren groot."Ze ligt hier?" vroeg ze twijfelend, ze was immers blind. IJsvlek murmelde iets, en Roospoel draaide Saliegloed om."Kan je je bewegen?" vroeg ze. Saliegloed antwoordde niet, ze knipperde alleen met haar ogen tegen de regen."Ik kan niets bewegen..." murmelde ze. Haar oogleden trilden en vielen dicht."Ik heb zo veel verloren... mijn clangenoten... mijn Clan zelf... mijn jong, en partner... en mijn broer en vriend... Zou ik niet veel beter af zijn in de dood?" Ze had nog steeds niets bewogen, nog geen staarttop."Maar we hebben je nodig..." miauwde Roospoel zwakjes."Ik zou alleen maar een last zijn, ik heb mijn ruggengraat gebroken, ik ben verlamd..." Saliegloed's stem werdt hees. Roospoel keek radeloos naar de hoop spinrag naast haar."Waarom moet jij weg? We hebben je nodig, verlamd of niet... je bent uitverkoren, dus waarom zou je de reis niet afmaken? We hebben Spreeuwveder, Schors heeft hem tegen de grond gepind, en nu zit hij stevig vast, onze missie is bijna voltooid... Saliegloed opende haar groene ogen."Vraag aan IJsvlek of ze Spreeuwveder kan vasthouden, stuur Schors naar hier, ik wil... hem... zien..." Toen IJsvlek en Roospoel omhoog waren, had Saliegloed zin om de tijd terug te draaien, zodat ze Vuurvlam zou kunnen tegenhouden van zijn val. Dan trok er een siddering door haar lijf, en ze gooide al haar pure wilskracht omhoog. Kom op, beweeg je poot, hijs je overeind... ''Grauwde ze in haar kop, het volgende moment boorden haar klauwen zich in de grond, en een snijdende pijn knalde door haar rug. Ze siste even, dan viel ze weer neer."Saliegloed!" Schors ondersteunde haar vlug."Ben je oké?" Hij liet haar tegen zich aan leunen, en keek haar recht aan."In vergelijking met wie? Als het Vuurvlam is ben ik zo gezond als maar zijn kan..." Schors hees haar op totdat ze rechtstond, en dan wankelde ze naar voren. Het volgende moment lag ze weer neer, tranen rolden over haar wangen."Waarom moest ons jong nou net doodgaan, Schors?" Fluisterde ze zielig."Ik ben nu bij hem..." Dan viel ze stil. '''HOOFDSTUK 18 (door Appelvacht)' Vuurvlam's geest stond bij Saliegloeds bijna dode lichaam. 'Saliegloed.' miauwde hij. 'Je kunt jezelf nog redden.' miauwde een andere stem, en het was Saliegloed's jong. 'Je zult niet sterven ... als je zegt hoeveel je van Schors houdt. Dat is een soort spreuk.' Saliegloed kreude, en zei hoeveel ze van Schors hield. Vuurvlam had geen zin meer om naar haar speech te luisteren, en besloot naar Vogellied en Vederkit te gaan. Dus verdween hij uit het ravijn, en verscheen in de plaats waar SchaduwClan zijn behoeftes deed. 'Vuurvlam?' fluisterde Vogellied verrast. 'W...wat doe jij hier?' vroeg ze. 'Ssssh... Alleen jij en Vederkit kunnen me zien. Vogellied hield haar kop schuin. 'Ze is nu Vederpoot.' Vuurvlam gromde. 'Ze was nog maar vier manen. Maar ... Ik ben nu dood ... Zeg tegen Vederpoot dat ik trots op haar ben. Zeg ook dat ze niet te lang om me moet rouwen, want ik heb de moordenaar gevonden. Maar hij duwde mij een ravijn in, en toen werd ik doorboord door een stalagmiet. Ik heb nog steeds een wond in mijn buik.' Vogellied keek eschrokken naar de wond. 'Wie is de moordenaar dan?' vroeg ze. Vuurvlam slikte. 'Spreeuwveder.' Vogellied gromde. 'Ik hoop dat hij een pijnlijke dood krijgt.' Vuurvlam schudde zijn hoofd. 'SterrenClan wil dat Saliegloed en IJsvlek hem naar het eiland brachten.' Vogellied leek iets niet te begrijpen. 'En Roospoel dan? Je hebt gezegd dat zei ook mee zou gaan ...' Vuurvlam knikte. 'Ze ging inderdaad mee, maar ze werd een kwart maan geleden vermoord.' Vogellied jammerde. 'Ik zal alles aan Luchtster vertellen. En Roospoel kan een bericht aan WindClan hebben gestuurd.' Er verscheen een soort niet-krachtige windhoos om Vuurvlam heen. 'Mijn tijd hier is voorbij. Alleen heb ik op mijn ries een belangrijk geheim ontdekt.... die zal ik jou ooit nog vertellen.' Toen vervaagde de oranje kater in het niets. HOOFDSTUK 19 (door Avondpoot) "We hebben alles verloren." Siste Saliegloed. Haar ogen waren dof en stonden vol gedachtes."Wat kan de Sterrenclan nog van ons af nemen?!" IJsvlek keek zwijgend voor zich uit. Roospoel groef de kuil waarin ze Vuurvlam hadden begraven dicht. Saliegloed kroop de struik in, waar Schors al zat."Alles oké?" Vroeg hij zacht. Saliegloed antwoordde niet en ging bij hem liggen. Zo viel ze in slaap. BINNENKORT